At the End of a Winding Road
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Slash. To take out a psychic witch, the boys need to enlist the help of another psychic. Gabriel knows just the guy.


**Title:** At the End of a Winding Road  
**Fandom:** Supernatural/Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Gabriel/Harry  
**Word Count:** 960  
**Summary:** To take out a psychic witch, the boys need to enlist the help of another psychic. Gabriel knows just the guy.  
**Notes:** AU where Gabriel wasn't killed, and Sam was immediately rescued after trapping Lucifer. Not really sure what I'm doing here, but it may become a 'verse?

* * *

"So, you're saying that this bitch knows what we're about to do before we've even thought about it?" Dean hissed as Sam placed another cotton ball soaked in alcohol against a cut on his ribs.

Gabriel snapped off another piece of chocolate bar and nodded as he chewed. "Yep. There's no way you'll get a single hit on her unless you can keep her from getting into your sad little human heads."

"Okay, and how do we do that?"

"_You _don't. Like I said, you're human. There's nothing you can do to stop her."

Sam tossed the bloody cotton ball into the garbage and reached for the bandages. One eye was swollen shut and the other frowned at Gabriel. "…but?"

With a shrug, Gabriel polished off his candy and wiped his hands on his jeans. "I know someone who can."

"Great, zap him here so we can gank this bitch."

"We'll have to go to him the old fashioned way. He's like your Bobby: paranoid and living inside hundreds of different wards and spells. I can't "zap" within a couple of miles from his place."

* * *

They left city limits an hour ago, and still the only thing they've seen was a few corn fields and then hundreds of trees. Pine, oak, even a few birch. Gabriel directed them onto a small, one lane dirt path (much too small to be called a road) that dove into the thickest part of the woods around them. The tree tops grew together and blocked all light, and the Impala's headlights cast an eerie glow to what little underbrush managed to survive in such a dark environment. Sam was dozing in the passenger's seat when the world around them lightened and glimpses of a pale house peeked through the trees. They came out in a small clearing, surrounded by the woods and cut off from the rest of the world.

The morning was clear, but in this place, a heavy fog hovered over everything, thick and pervasive. Sam woke with a snort as they passed through the low brick wall that bordered the yard and in the back seat, Gabriel shuddered minutely. Dean clenched his jaw and pulled the car to a stop in front of the covered porch.

"This is where the guy lives?"

Gabriel nodded silently, his face uncharacteristically serious. Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Living way out here in the middle of nowhere? He puts Bobby's paranoia to shame."

The front door opened as they were climbing out of the car, the hinges creaky. Dean put his hand on the butt of his pistol out of habit, and Sam froze behind the still open car door. Gabriel, though, strode forward confidently, the trickster slouch he usually used gone. A dark haired man stood in the doorway, shotgun aimed at the unexpected visitors.

Gabriel stopped and waited for Harry to recognize him, unflinching as the man's magic flowed over him and soaked into his pores. He'd been disguised as a blonde haired Scandinavian when he'd been playing around as Loki over in Europe, when he'd last seen Harry. He felt the moment when he was identified, a warm pulse wrapping around his grace (disguised as trickster magic, of course) and threw out a cheeky smile.

"Honey, I'm home! What's for dinner?"

Harry dropped the nose of his shotgun and snorted. "I'd say your ass, but there won't be anything left of it after I'm done chewing it. What the hell took you so long to find me, Loki?"

"Don't be like that, baby! America is just chock-full of dicks who need a lesson pounded into them."

Harry rolled his eyes and focused on the two men behind Gabriel. "And who are your friends?"

"Sam and Dean, meet Harry Potter. Harry, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Winchester, huh? It's about time you two showed up. Your daddy was supposed to pass along my name before he died, and he dropped the ball on that little promise."

Dean reluctantly dropped his hand from his gun, but he was still wary of Gabriel's friend. "You knew our dad?"

"No, not really. He came to me once, years ago, looking for information on the demon Azazel -good job on killing him, by the way, he was one tough customer- and I told him what I could."

Dean's hand returned to his pistol and this time Sam did the same. "You knew about Azazel? What, were you working for him or something? That why you have all these traps and runes protecting you? So his demon buddies can't get to you?"

Gabriel shifted to stand in front of Harry. "Ease up on the melodramatics, Deano. Harry's a psychic, remember? Harry had a vision about Azazel, and when your father found him, Harry told him about it. It's how he knew that Sammy had been fed demon blood."

"What, and he told dad that Sammy might have to be killed? Not exactly convincing me not to shoot him."

Harry stepped off his porch and stood next to Gabriel. "Your father drew his own conclusions from what he learned. Now, instead of dwelling on the past, why don't we all sit down and you can tell me why you're here, with Loki no less. He's not easy for most people to get along with. The only thing that stops me from killing him most days is the awesome sex."

Gabriel leaned on Harry's shoulders smugly. "You say the sweetest things, baby." The angel threw the brothers a warning look. Harry had no idea he was an archangel undercover, and he planned on keeping it that way. Unfortunately, Dean missed the look and opened his big mouth.

"You know he isn't really Loki, right? He's Gabriel, the archangel."


End file.
